The Red of my Eyes
by Koollolly
Summary: Sonic has changed. He never hangs out anymore and his friends are starting to give up on him but soon Shadow discovers something about their blue hero that changes just about everything his friends ever thought about him. Sonic's a vampire,a dangerous one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know that I've got so many stories that I'm already writing but I just couldn't help myself, I've had this idea in my head for ages! I had to start writing it :D**

**It was Richter Von Scale who inspired me to write this. His vampire stories amaze me so much that I just had to write one of my own, but my idea will be completely different to his though. So thanks for being an inspiration to me Richter!**

**Anyway, on with the story. Sorry if any character seems OOC. I own nothing! The Sonic gang belong to SEGA, anyone that doesn't belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter One

It was an absolutely freezing night. The wind was howling amongst the city and was blowing faster than a certain speedy hedgehog that was trying to take a midnight run. Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't get to sleep at all that night, he had no idea why but his eyes refused to shut. So he did the only thing that he mainly knew how to do besides save the world; he ran.

Unfortunately the wind was becoming more ferocious by the minute and was pushing him off guard. Sonic was just about fed up.

"All right fine!" he yelled to the sky, "I give up, you win!" he huffed before running back trying to find a less windy area to run around.

He had entered a city not a couple of minutes later, but the streets were empty and quiet. Sonic slowed down to a jog to let his thoughts run through properly, trying to think what continent he was in but he was completely clueless.

"It's times like this I need Tails" he murmured.

The wind was starting to pick up again and Sonic began to shiver out of coldness. He growled to himself, "Screw this, I'll just head for Tails places tonight"

Usually he considered the wind a friend, but the force and temperature of it was really starting to tick him off.

Just as he was about to sprint away to find his next destination, he spotted a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turned, expecting to see someone but no one was there. Curiously he headed towards where he saw the shadow but there was no one there.

"Hmm" hummed Sonic, but he shrugged of the suspicion and prepared to leave again, but then he heard whimpers coming from a nearby shop. Quickly he ran to the side of the convenient store and almost fainted in shock. Two mobian cats were on the ground with blood pooling out of their necks and they looked close to death.

Sonic bolted to the one who was moving, "Hey! What happened? Who did this to you?" he said in a panicked but calm tone.

The cat lifted her head up weakly, "You have to leave! Before he gets you too!" she croaked in a heavy and tired voice. "He already killed my friend. Please; leave!"

"Not a chance" said Sonic taking a protective stance over the girl just in case this stranger came after her again, "Don't worry" he murmured as he turned away to look out for anything, "I'll take you over to my friend's place and we'll get some help for you"

He expected no response or maybe even a thank you or a protest about his safety like usual, but the last thing he was expecting was a dark chuckle to emit from the girl. He turned to see the cat grinning, her white teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Wait, what the-?"

Sonic never got to finish, someone behind him pounced on top of him. Sonic growled and prepared to fight, but the girl had pounced on him too destroying his chances of escape. He turned his head only to find the supposed "dead" cat grinning down at him.

"How did you-?"

"Master, we have him!" the girl cried out gleefully as the boy started to chuckle in victory. Sonic started to struggle but the cats were stronger than Knuckles, he started to panic a little.

_Ah crap! Dammit, I've been caught! Okay; relax, don't panic Big Blue. You should be able to find a way out of this like you always do, this is no different..._

"Good work you two, I knew I could count on you Isabella, you too Zach"

Sonic looked up to see a hedgehog shaped figure walk towards the three. He couldn't see him though, it was too dark but he could see the eyes; bright red, the colour of polished rubies.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" the figure purred in delight, "We've been after you for some time now"

"What do you want with me? Please don't tell me you're another enemy wanting to take over the world and all that crap. I'm starting to get sick of it, really. Don't you lot have anything better to do?" said Sonic.

"Silence!" said the one called Zach and he tightened his grip on Sonic.

"Now, now Zach. That is no way to treat your new brother" said the hedgehog, causing Sonic's ears to perk up in alarm. "Brother?" he murmured.

"Master, please get this over with" groaned Isabella, sounding annoyed and tired.

"Patience Isabella, I was just about to perform the process" hummed the hedgehog, moving ever so closer to Sonic. That was when Sonic saw him in the full moonlight. His fur was pitch black like Shadow's, his long quills were slicked down similar to Sonic's but they had grey streaks. He was wearing a heavy looking black coat with a white collar sticking out, his pants were dark brown and he was wearing black boots. He also had white gloves. His red eyes seemed much brighter in the light making him look intimidating and frighting.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic, starting to shake slightly; there was no way out now, he was stuck.

"I am your new Master" the dark hedgehog said in a hushed tone as he moved towards Sonic's neck as Isabella forced his head back. Sonic was about to say something else but it was forgotten as something sharp pierced his neck.

All he could feel was pain, piercing, fiery pain. He started screaming; the pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. He wanted to die, to wish that he never went out running that night.

He was silenced though as Isabella hit him sharply on the head, causing him to fall unconscious. Zach grabbed Sonic into his arms and both he and Isabella looked up at their Master, waiting for his orders.

"We shall take him back to our home, this will take a lot of explaining to do from everyone once he wakes up" said the hedgehog. With that the four of them left, no one had any clue what had just happened to their hero; some of them would dream of him as he was before but no one could guess that he had just changed in ways beyond their imagination.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this soooo much, I hope you like the sound of this!**

**Anyway, on to writing the other chapters of my story. **

**Please review, and if you are someone who reads my other stories tell me what story you want me to update on next! I have them all half done, even this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that so many people like this story :D I hope that you enjoy the rest.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Tails, we had better get into the theatre. He ain't comin"

Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were waiting outside the cinemas, staring around in hope; hoping that their blue friend would come to join them. But of course, he never did.

"Why bother!" Tails sighed, "The cinema was only an excuse just to see Sonic again. We never even wanted to go!" he cried out in anger as he left, the others soon followed; throwing their wasted tickets away.

"I wonder why he doesn't see us anymore. Usually he would be the one running to us for social time; not the other way round" Knuckles grumbled.

"I'm sure mister Sonic has a perfectly good reason for not coming" Cream said in her polite and simple tone. Amy was the only one who remained silent.

It had been one month. One month since they last saw their friendly and cocky friend and now they only briefly saw him; but not the one they knew and loved. Now he was serious and very unsocial, as if Shadow had suddenly turned blue. No one had seen it coming, not even his closest fox friend. They all tried talking to him but he said that he wished to be alone.

This really worried the pink hedgehog.

Today they tried to invite him to join them at the cinemas to see a movie in an attempt to talk to him, but he never came. Sonic was no longer the same hedgehog as he was last month.

"Do you think he'll ever be the same again?" murmured Tails.

Knuckles only sighed, "I don't know"

"Do you even know what happened?" asked Amy.

Tails frowned, "No, last time I saw the normal Sonic he said that he was going out for a run. He was gone for three days and I saw him again like what he is now. Weird"

"I just started to know that something was wrong when he stopped coming to bug me on Angel Island" Knuckles stated.

Amy frowned as she thought about when she noticed the difference in Sonic about three weeks ago. She spotted him once again but it was at night time, he seemed to be entirely focused on something. When she greeted him with her massive hug, he growled and snarled at her. That came as such an unexpected shock for the pink hedgehog, he never growled at her.

He seemed even more angry just as two mobians exited the alleyway and snarled, "Thanks a lot Amy, you just ruined my focus"

The Sonic she knew would've only groaned and beg Amy to release him, he would never ever snap at her like a monster. He seemed so much darker, with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

That night scared her to the bone, he looked as though he would actually kill her; but that was when he looked in another direction and walked away. Amy only caught a glimpse of Sonic who appeared to be following a white mobian cat, usually Amy would immediately grow jealous of Sonic looking at another girl but this only had her nervous.

What happened to her hero?

What happened to everyone's hero?

Knuckles sighed in thought before saying, "Well, I had better head back to Angel Island. Just in case bat girl or someone else comes after the Master Emerald"

"Okay, see ya later Knuckles" said Tails, "Maybe next time I visit I'll try to bring Sonic with me"

"Ha! I wish you luck" laughed Knuckles as he started to walk away.

"So, what are you two girls gonna do?" asked Tails as he turned to Amy and Cream who was holding Cheese. Cream answered him first, "Well, I might go back to momma. She was planning on baking some cookies and I want to help. Do you want to come?"

Tails smiled in guilt, "As great as that sounds, I can't. I need to work on the Tornado, I'm really sorry"

Cream didn't seem to really mind but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "That's all right Tails. What about you Amy?"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her best friend, "I don't think I will but thanks for the offer. I'm gonna go find Sonic and find out what's wrong!"

Both Tails and Cream blinked in surprise. Tails scratched his head nervously, "Well, um, good luck with that Amy. I mean it, you're gonna be needing it"

"Yeah, see you! And good luck!" Cream called out as Amy started to retreat. Thoughts of places were whirring around in her head, all of the places Sonic could possibly go; but that was pretty much everywhere.

In the end, Amy decided to go back to the ally she first saw him act strangely. Although the place gave her the shivers she remained there, determined to find him. Sonic wasn't there and she immediately felt disappointment and started to think about what place to go to next.

That was when she heard a hiss behind her.

Amy yelped and turned around seeing no one. She tried to regain her panicked breath feeling scared.

_It's probably nothing; it must be just a cat or something. Yeah, that's it. There is nothing to be worried-_

"Amy?"

* * *

**Oooh, who is it that called her name? I wonder... Well, not really but I'm pretty sure you are!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! And if you want, you can PM me an OC of yours for this story cause I need some more characters but they must be somewhat involved with the group of vampires. The options could be that they are one, they could be in love with one or they could be against them and try to destroy them. If you have any other way for them to be involved then that's fine with me. **

**Please review and tell me what you think and PM me if you would like to send in your OC; you don't have to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter :D**

**I would like to thank Kurdavel125, BlackJairo-Shadow Rose and Jaydan the Hedgehog for their OC's! You guys are so awsome and your characters shall be appearing next chapter! **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Amy screamed as she turned around but regained her mind when her eyes met a pair of emerald ones which looked pretty peeved.

She let out a relieved sigh, "Oh Sonic! It's you! You really gave me a fright, I thought that-"

"What are you doing here Amy?" growled Sonic, looking angry.

Amy gulped nervously as she looked at Sonic as though she was expecting to see something different about him; but there didn't seem to be anything different, except for the fact that his cheery aura had disappeared and had been replaced with fury.

"I- I was looking for you" she stuttered, feeling weak and helpless under his dark gaze.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" a feminine voice cried out behind him. Amy looked around the blue hedgehog to find the same white cat that he followed last time. She was very beautiful, her fur was whiter than snow that it seemed to give off a glow and her eyes were a bright crystal blue. Her white hair drifted past her shoulders while three bangs drooped over her right eye. She was wearing a strapless ice blue dress that reached her knees with matching strapped high heels.

Sonic sighed, "Nothing Isabella, you can go away now"

Isabella scoffed, "As if, remember what my job is? I'm supposed to watch you"

Sonic turned to Isabella and whispered something to her, Amy couldn't hear him but it must've been something amusing because Isabella began laughing.

"You wimp" she chuckled.

"She's my friend" growled Sonic as he indicated towards Amy who immediately got mad.

"Your friend? Do you even know the meaning of that word? Friend?" she yelled at a recoiling Sonic, "We haven't seen you for ages! We've tried calling you, inviting you out but you never showed up; you don't even talk to us! How dare you still call us your friend when you don't even want to know us!"

"I'm only staying away for your own safety!" Sonic yelled back, his ears flattening against his head in anger. Isabella only watched in interest.

"Oh don't pull that one on me!" Amy yelled back, "If this is another "Eggman will target those closest to me, the ones I really care about" speeches then save your breath because I don't want to hear it!"

Sonic looked away and muttered under his breath which only caused Amy to get angry again. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

"I said that Eggman has nothing to do with this! I was talking about myself!" Sonic advanced on Amy who immediately felt fear clutch at her heart as she stared into Sonic's eyes. "I'm warning you Amy, stay away from me. You, Tails, Knuckles, everyone! Stay away from me if you know what's good for you unless you want to get hurt" he growled.

Amy felt frightened tears prick at her eyes, she wanted to say something back but her throat was blocked with on-coming sobs. Never had Sonic yelled at her like that before, she had never seen him so angry and he was threatening to hurt her. It was official, the Sonic she once knew was gone; he was dead. This new Sonic was corrupted, this wasn't the Sonic she fell in love with.

Amy turned and ran away before she could start sobbing. She held her breath as she heard Isabella speak.

"Good work, I know that must've been hard for you" she murmured sympathetically.

Sonic sighed heavily, "I had never seen her so frightened; and it's because of me"

"Don't worry; you're not the first of us to have to do that to their closest friends"

"I feel so bad, but I suppose it was for the best huh?"

"Yes, it was"

Amy had heard enough, she continued to run until she reached Cream's house. After banging on the door, Cream opened up wearing oven mits. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw her friend.

"Amy! Just in time, we only just took out the cookies from the oven and- Amy! What's wrong?"

Amy fell into Cream's arms and started sobbing in distress, "I talked to Sonic, and he was so different"

* * *

**Poor Amy :C**

**We shall have a change of views next chapter!**

**I'm still open for OC's if you would like to enter yours!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter!**

**I'm really surprised that so many people actually like this, I was shocked and happy at the same time =D**

**Continue reading and thank you SwedenSpeedway fr your OC!**

* * *

Chapter Four

As soon as Amy ran away, guilt and regret swept over Sonic like clouds on a rainy day. He lifted up his hand as though he were about to drag Amy back but he thought better and clenched his fist.

He had to send her away, he needed to push her away and everyone else. It was for their own safety; even if he had to push them away as though he hated them, which he didn't.

But that moment had just proved how dangerous he was now, how dangerous it was for his friends to be near him. Amy had smelled so good, so appetising, like strawberry ice cream only better. If he hadn't recognized her at last minute he was sure that Amy would be dead and drained.

Sonic felt a hand grip his shoulder softly in comfort, he didn't bother turning to see who it was because he could already tell who it was by their scent.

"Good work, I know that must've been hard for you" said Isabella.

Sonic felt even more dejected and his ears fell down in a depressed way while he murmured, "I had never seen her so frightened; and it's because of me"

He was a monster and he couldn't even control himself anymore. His Master had promised him that this was the life any mortal being could dream of, but he doubted it more and more every day.

"Don't worry; you're not the first of us to have to do that to their closest friends" said Isabella, wincing a little at her own memories.

"I feel so bad" said Sonic with an upset frown, he turned towards the white cat, "But I suppose it was for the best huh?"

Isabella only bowed her head down, "Yes, it was"

"Why does it have to be like this?" Sonic snarled as he advanced on Isabella, "I had everything! Great life, great friends and it was all taken away from me. Why did Master do this to me?"

"Because he believes that you are the only one who can help us!" Isabella yelled as she pushed her young comrade against the wall, causing his out of control rage to die down. "Our race needs help and he heard about you and your ways; you don't realise how much faith and belief he had in you!"

Sonic sighed heavily, "I know, he told me. I just miss everyone"

Isabella calmed down as well, a sympathetic smile replaced her snarl, "Master also knows how you feel, he's only taking precautions to avoid the same situation he was involved in when he was young like you"

"What happened?"

"I'm not in the rightful position to tell you Sonic, but you just have to trust us all right?"

Sonic nodded, "Could you let me go now? Your grip is starting to hurt a little"

"Are you going to lose control of yourself?" asked Isabella, raising an eyebrow in question.

"No, I'm positive I'm in full control" Sonic assured the white cat who let him go quickly after he finished his sentence. Isabella smiled up at Sonic again, "C'mon, we've been gone for a few hours. Our brothers and sisters will be getting worried"

Sonic nodded knowingly and jogged after Isabella. He couldn't just bolt away from her, she was his guardian for the first few months of his new life and he had to stay close; although her speed annoyed him.

It wasn't long before the pair approached a large house in the cover of many trees. The house was pale orange in colour with a brown tiled roof and it only had one story, but it was fairly large.

Isabella pulled out a key and unlocked the door and moved aside for Sonic to enter first. Almost every member was in the large lounge room, some in pairs and some alone but they all looked as though they were waiting for something.

"So did you get any food?" asked a black hedgehog with quills falling over his face, two of his spikes were died blue with white tips, he had a gray chest with blue eyes. He wore gray skinny jeans with black DC's along with a small silver cross on a tan chord and he was only a little taller than Sonic at 3'5.

Isabella spoke up, "Sorry Shaymi, we couldn't find anyone"

"What do you mean you couldn't find anyone?" another black hedgehog cried out, only this one was a girl with brown eyes and rosy lips who was wearing a black dress with black uggs. She was locked in an arm embrace with another black hedgehog but this one had grey eyes and was wearing a gray shirt with black slacks and black and grey striped sneakers, his name was Daniel. Both of them looked annoyed at both Isabella and Sonic.

"What she means Alise, is that we couldn't find anyone to kill!" growled Sonic, with two little fangs seeping out from under his lip.

"You're lying, I can tell" cried out a green cat that was better known as Zach, the cat that helped Isabella capture Sonic. His fur was a bright lime green while his dark green hair was slicked down. He wore a black leather vest with dark blue jeans along with black converse shoes and a chain belt. His eyes were as black as coal with light grey specks.

Sonic's ear twitched in annoyance, "No I'm not!"

"You are, why didn't you kill anyone?" growled Zach.

Sonic didn't answer but Isabella did, "It was one of his old friends we ran into, you can't blame him for not wanting to kill her"

"Ah well, maybe next time. Jake went out as well so maybe we'll be lucky" said yet another black hedgehog that looked like both Sonic and Shadow in a mix. He had a black and red cloth covering his quills and he was also carrying a sword. His name was Joel.

"He better find someone, I'm so thirsty now thanks to blue boy here who had no guts to kill his old girlfriend" Zach snarled in anger. Sonic looked up with a snarl, "She's my friend, not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say"

Sonic felt himself losing control so he started to walk away, muttering one last thing that was highly rude; lets just say that the first word began with an F and the last word ended with a U.

To his un-luck, Zach heard him and snarled as he grabbed a vase and chucked it at the retreating blue hedgehog. The vase smashed but caused no damage to Sonic, but it did cause response. Sonic turned around and hissed violently as he advanced on Zach.

"Aw yeah!" cried out Joel, who looked excited as he sensed a fight coming on. Shaymi looked up in mere interest. Alise covered her eyes from the scene and Daniel bit his lip nervously. Another few members that were in the room backed off to avoid the fight. Isabella groaned and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Oh brother"

That was when both Sonic and Zach snapped, they both leapt at each other while they both aimed for each other's throats. Both of them had their fangs out and they were dripping with venom. Hardly anyone could tell what was happening, it was all a green and blue blur that emitted a lot of snarls and hisses. Some members were chanting, "Fight fight fight fight...!"

"What it going on here?" yelled an approaching voice. Everyone except Sonic and Zach froze with fear; their Master looked absolutely furious at the fighting pair. He reached into the blur and pulled apart the hedgehog and cat who both had a lot of scratches on their bodies.

"What happened? Explain yourself!" he yelled into their ears.

"He swore at me and didn't bring back anything to eat!" Zach yelled while glaring at Sonic who yelled back, "He accused me of being weak and he smashed a vase into the back of my head!"

Their Master was silent in thought before talking in a much calmer tone, "The both of you should behave in a more responsible manner, we are family and we do not attack eachother" he rounded on Zach, "And you should know better than to torment the emotions of a young vampire, you know how dangerous that can be!"

Sonic winced a little as he remembered his third day as a new vampire, Isabella was teasing him in a joking manner but Sonic lost full control and came close to killing her. If it weren't for Joel, Shaymi and Zach coming to her aid, Isabella would've been dead.

"Of course, defend the baby of the group!" Zach yelled at his Master. Sonic lost his grip again and tried to lash out at Zach but the Master had a very tight grip on him.

"I gave everyone the same lecture when you and your sister were new so don't accuse me of that!" said the Master, his red eyes ablaze with fury. Zach only scowled in annoyance while Sonic was trembling n fury.

"Now, Zach I want you to keep your thoughts to yourself from now on. Isabella, take care of Sonic and make sure he does not lash out again"

Isabella nodded at her Master and took Sonic's hand and guided him to the couch while Zach just sulked. Everyone went about their business again, trying to ignore the damage that was just caused.

Sonic rested his head in hands and took deep, shuddering breaths. He hated being young, always losing control of his emotions and anger. Why the hell did he have to go running that night last month?

"Are you okay?" asked Isabella, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I don't know" Sonic answered honestly. He felt in control but at the same time he felt like lashing out at something to relieve his anger.

"You'll get over it, don't worry. You did better than Zach in his first few months" said Isabella.

Sonic paid no attention; he was starting to feel very homesick as he looked around. He missed his friends; his missed Tails endless babbles of mechanics, he missed Knuckles short temper, he missed Cream and Cheese's innocence, he missed Rouge's attempts at flirting, heck he even missed Amy's bone crushing hugs and Shadow's insults! He wanted to go back to his old life, race the wind and have fun! But it was all gone now; he was stuck like this...

* * *

**I know that most of you may be asking "What happened in Sonic's past month?" Don't panic! I shall explain that! Part one of his past month will be in the next chapter!**

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews, please continue if you wanna!**

**I'm still open for OC's just to let you know!**


End file.
